It is advantageous to form islands or discrete regions of resin on a substrate or sheet-form material, such as in the production of fastener products by continuous mold-rolling methods, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/725,819 filed by Provost et al., for example.
Improved methods of generating discrete doses of molten resin are desired, such as for application to substrates, for the formation of fasteners and other products.